Treasure Trove
by Cringe
Summary: [Oneshot] Jack counts his treasures.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any recognizable character from Pirates of the Caribbean.

**The Gold**

Finding young William in Port Royal had been like finding a nugget of purest gold in a mountain of rock and pebble.

And yet, the gold was so hidden and disguised; nearly unrecognizable. Barely distinguishable from the rock that surrounded it, its luster dulled, yet still irrefutably precious and golden to the cautious eye.

The gold, not unexpectantly, was tarnished and dirty, it's purity stained by the soil and gravel that clung to it, binding it to earth and land.

Easily mistaken for fools gold, if not mistaken for rock at all, he was undoubtedly anything but the purest of molten, hardened, sunlight.

Neither fool nor fake, though rash and impulsive that he was.

Nay he had the blood of a pirate running through his veins.

You could see it in his eyes, in his face, in his body language at he walked round the ship.

He had the blood of purest metal, and, misused as it was, there was no hiding it.

The gold is buried beneath the stain and tarnish of the rock that clung to it, and the debris that settled between small cracks and fissures in the precious metal.

Jack made a vow to himself to cleanse the gold of its impurities, and show it, its true worth.

And he swore to himself that it wasn't simply because he liked shiny (Or that gold had more leverage then rock.)

…Honest.

**The Diamond**

The moment he realized who young William's lady love was, he couldn't say he was surprised.

Nor could he, especially, now.

Watching the governor's daughter chase after the lad the same as he had chased after her.

Gold and silver, Gold and Diamonds.

Together were the epitome of purity and beauty.

He should have known.

A diamond who knew its worth. Born amongst rock and soil, thought to be a fragile crystal, delicate as glass.

Yet quite the opposite.

Was it any surprise why she'd attach herself to gold?

Gold and diamond.

A marriage band.

**The Rock**

Jack liked shiny things, but that didn't necessarily mean he didn't like plain rocks either.

Noble, and strong, surrounded by smaller rocks and pebbles, watching over, protecting.

Yes. Jack liked rocks.

Granite in particular. (had nothing to do with the fact that Granite could be a bit sparkly at times)

Seeing as how it was surrounded by rocks, and where granite went, these smaller bits followed.

After all,

Granite was quite useful to throw at your enemies.

Weathered down, and places chipped at, but always there, changing, but still steadfast and resolute, nearly dogged in its pursuit.

Granite could be an excellent barricade against foes.

Or something to toss at enemies, a distraction if you will.

Watch the single boulder roll, and the rocks following after.

Buys you precious time to think of an escape route.

From the rocks I mean.

Your enemies have most likely been squished already.

**The Collector**

The Collector was not one to suffer fools. He did not take lightly when what was his was stolen.

The Collector had only one love.

Only one jewel he held close to his heart.

And she'd been stolen, and he'd taken her back. Locking her within the deep recesses of his heart.

He'd found precious metal, and followed it in chase of precious rock.

Then his gold had been stolen, and he'd retrieved it.

He'd often found gold and diamonds to be precious trading items. In exchange for his freedom, he left them on a wall, surrounded by rock and gravel.

Several years would go by, and then lo and behold, he found them waiting for him in a town of ill-repute.

And he'd taken them back eagerly.

And having never dared to before. He locked them in the vault of his heart. And rare pearl of the darkest black, was joined by the brilliant clarity of diamond, and the purity of gold.

Day after day, he would pull out his treasures, wax his pearl, and shine his diamond.

He'd clean and help mold the gold into what it was meant to be.

And occasionally he'd run across a particular chunk of granite while polishing his gems as he ran from newly made foes.

There'd be a quick hand shake before he'd shake the stolid rock loose of his ship and redirect him at the chasing ship to blow a hole in their side while gold and diamond hardened and berated him for his callous treatment of the earthbound material.

And through this all, the Collector could only think that he was the happiest man on the seven seas.

-Fin-

A/N: Comments? Critiques?


End file.
